


The Price of a Soul

by SockPrincess



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Deliberate Badart, Deliberate Badfic, Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 11:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SockPrincess/pseuds/SockPrincess
Summary: Flowey thinks he'll do whatever it takes to have a soul again. And this feels soright.





	The Price of a Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShamanicShaymin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/gifts).



**Author's Note:**

> Hey! You requested "Any Character" and "How does Hyperdeath/Flowey get a soul again? Simple. TRUE LOVE okay, and healing dick/vagina/tentacles whatever." You DNW'd tentacles but also it was in your prompt so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Also if Flowey is underage in the game(???) then he is aged up here??? Idk he's a fucking flower. I hope you like what I came up with!


End file.
